


Эта жизнь (проходит слишком быстро)

by van_Miaow



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Он не хочет ничего ей говорить, не хочет, чтобы она знала, зачем ему меч, чтобы плакала, боялась каждого незнакомца. Не хочет, чтобы она думала, о том, что «в болезни и старости» ждут только её. Михоук хочет оставить «все горе и печали» себе.





	Эта жизнь (проходит слишком быстро)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One piece pairings battle 2017.  
> Бета: Yasuko Kejkhatsu.
> 
> Highlander!АУ

Когда Михоук понимает, что на улицах слишком много Джеймсов, это становится причиной для быстрых скромных похорон и переезда. Просматривая предложения, он останавливается на варианте с девятью спальнями — пятнадцать кажутся излишеством. Новый он, Ричард Роксбург, предпочитает тишину и красноречивую умеренность: восемнадцатый век, вид с холма, тридцать минут езды до ближайшего города.

Выбор идеален, и Михоук почти не покидает территорию поместья. Молчаливые невзрачные люди мелькают тенями. Михоук уже давно не хочет никого видеть. Несколько столетий как.

*

У мальчишки глупое лицо, он кажется безнадёжным. Михоук не хочет связываться с новичками: детский сад не для него, — но Бартоломью, не отрывая взгляда от засаленных страниц Библии, говорит, что, мол, только верой, не делами, что мальчишка ещё всех удивит, что должен же кто-то им заняться.

Над этим надо подумать.

*

— Эй, — оклик разрезает полуденною тишину кампуса. Хорошо хоть не «Эй, Дик!» — Ричард был не лучшим его выбором.

Михоук разворачивается на каблуках и, Господи, видит её.

Непослушная чёлка, как и раньше, падает на глаза, круглое лицо — со смуглой, будто упругой на ощупь кожей, такой плотной, что румянец никогда не мог пробиться. Его женщина. Тихая и сладко-покорная.

— Эй, ты! — девчонка подбегает ближе и пытается отдышаться, громко отфыркиваясь. Вновь открывает рот и натыкается на его взгляд — спотыкается, — перебирает длинными ногами в полосатых гетрах, словно неуклюжая зебра, перекидывает через плечо идеальный, волос к волосу, розовый хвост и пробует уже чуть вежливее: — Эй, вы? Эй, сэр?

Такая неправильно низкая.

— Мистер Роксбург? — девчонка наглеет и снова переходит на повышенный тон, тонкий визгливый голос ввинчивается в голову. — Профессор Кума сказал, что вы живёте в замке.

Она тыкает пальцем с короткообрезанным ногтем в заломанный, помятый путеводитель. Печать не самая качественная — фасад странного цвета, — такой дом Михоук бы не купил.

— …не для того приехала сюда, — что-то всё говорит и говорит девчонка, — чтобы жить вот во всём этом, новые универские корпуса совсем не милые…

Под прямыми солнечными лучами кожа оказывается бледной, почти белой — больной, — и внезапно Михоук понимает, что вокруг весна.

Он пришёл сюда только ради мальчишки.

— …есть призраки? Вы их видели?

Да. И видит одного прямо сейчас. И она — совсем не она. Ему показалось.

Михоук понимает, что она хочет сказать, чего хочет добиться. Он отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на неё, и собирается уйти. Наваждение рассеивается окончательно.

Он не готов, никогда не будет готов.

Девчонка незнакомым движением растягивает плохо накрашенные губы. Яркие, тонкие, они как обещание.

Он пришел сюда только ради мальчишки. И она — совсем не она.

Но вокруг весна, и Клаус как-то пел, что будущее витает в воздухе.

*

Девчонка ведёт рукой по двери — пальцы гладят резьбу: цветы, листва, цветы, тонкие линии стеблей.

Посреди его королевства пыли и тишины — она лишняя.

— Ты не похож на любителя антиквариата, — напускная вежливость забыта в машине. Словно Михоук впустил в дом приблудную кошку.

Нет, он не любит антиквариат. Он просто всё ещё привязан к некоторым своим вещам.

Она срывает белые тряпки с мебели, и её глаза горят — покажи мне больше, я потрогаю всё, присвою себе, сломаю и выкину, а потом — буду искать новые игрушки.

Михоук снимает чехол с когда-то любимого кресла и усаживается в него. Наблюдать весело.

*

Тренировка длится второй час, и Ророноа дышит со свистом.

Михоук перерезал ему горло ещё до знакомства, чтобы не тратить времени на глупые объяснения. Тот принял это на удивление стойко. Упорный, талантливый идиот.

— Ещё долго? — Перона валяется на софе, специально принесенной для нее из пурпурной гостиной. Софы из бежевой, восточной и голубой гостинных после долгих «примерок» признаны негодными и в приказном порядке возвращены на место.

Её игнорируют и она начинает говорить с игрушкой — уродливым плюшевым мишкой-калекой. Где только такого нашла.

— Видишь, они меня не любят. Ну, хорошо, я дам им шанс, — пищит Перона и, на секунду замолчав, поворачивается к ним: — Ещё долго? Когда вы уже закончите? Я хочу есть. Всё равно этого придурка ничему не научишь.

Ророноа злобно зыркает на неё, но не отвечает: ему запрещено открывать рот, — Михоук умеет ломать руки долго и больно.

— Ну так долго ещё? — через минуту снова спрашивает Перона. И ещё раз: — А теперь?

Внезапно за окном сигналят, и на её лице — смесь досады с облегчением.

— О, уборка.

— Что? — Михоук отшвыривает Ророноа к стене и останавливается, смотрит на неё.

— Не злись, бука, — Перона вскакивает и изображает подобие реверанса. Или не реверанса. Не важно. — Тут пыльно. Жить невозможно. И ты же не думал, что я собираюсь мыть полы вот этими прекрасными руками?

*

Перона выбирает новый гарнитур, и Михоук заказывает его — «вот точно такой, но с другими ручками». «И вот такое, но без крыльев» он заказывает тоже.

Потом помогает ей собрать вещи и перевезти их в замок — в дороге теряется любимая игрушка Пероны, плюшевый уродец, и она плачет.

Горячие слезы текут по его рубашке, мгновенно остывая — ткань противно липнет к коже. Кровь течёт по венам. Михоук чувствует её, чувствует, как сердце стучит о рёбра. Сбитым метрономом. Шея Пероны такая тонкая, Михоук мог бы переломить её одним движением, позвонки выпирают — девчонка сутулится не переставая, нужно что-то с этим делать.

Впервые видит её с ненакрашенными губами. Весь наивно-хитрый план очевиден, но он рад этому приглашению. Когда Михоук прикасается губами к уголку этих тонких губ, слезы исчезают, как по волшебству.

*

Город оказывается довольно милым. Со временем Михоук привыкает к нему, ему начинает нравиться.

Собирая покупки со скамейки, он чувствует другого. Хорошо, что Перона слишком занята передразниванием своего отражения в витрине.

Человек подходит со спины и шепчет хриплым, насмешливым голосом.

— Не думал, что бессмертные бывают подкаблучниками.

— Закрой рот, — спокойно отвечает Михоук. Перона может передразнивать кого угодно и заслуживает любых подарков, что ей хочется.

Видимо, мироздание считает так же — тихая улица попадается им через два поворота направо и сквозной дворик.

— После того, как я покончу с тобой, я вернусь к девке, — ухмыляется молодой, самоуверенный труп. — Она ничего так, я…

Михоук отрубает ему голову. Жаль, в это время не принято сажать таких тварей на кол.

Когда он возвращается, Перона сидит на лавочке с мороженым.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет.

Она долго смотрит ему в глаза. Встаёт на цыпочки и прикладывает чуть липкую ладошку к щеке. Михоук всё ещё зол. Но под её прикосновением его отпускает, и он сжимает эту приносящую облегчение ладошку и аккуратно целует.

*

— Ты как собаку похоронил. Без этого придурка, конечно, будет скучно, но он тусовался тут так долго, что задолбал уже, — Перона присаживается на подлокотник кресла и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

Михоук молчит.

Разговор с Ророноа всё ещё беспокоит его.

— Я наконец-таки смогу бегать по коридорам голая, — задумчиво продолжает Перона и дует ему в ухо.

— Ты и так бегала.

— Не суть, — она вскакивает и дёргает его за руку. — Давай, улыбнись, ну, нам будет весело. Можем даже завести щенка.

*

Мизинец на её правой ноге чуть загнут налево. Это так нелепо и восхитительно. Почему именно этот мизинец, почему не какой-то другой палец, почему у Пероны ровные, плотно сомкнутые, зубы и симметричные груди, но вот мизинец на правой ноге… Михоук исследует его годами и всё ещё приходит в буйный восторг, как неопытный подросток.

Он проводит ладонями вверх по её лодыжкам, поднимая длинную шелковую рубашку повыше.

Перона бьёт его по рукам и одергивает подол.

— Отстань, — она пинает его, но он ловит её ногу и прижимается поцелуем к круглой розовой пятке. — Похотливый дурак.

— Бесспорно.

Перона фыркает и зажимает рубашку между ног — натягивает её на себя, — горошины сосков выступают, и Михоук трогает их сквозь ткань.

Тонкий шрам на оголённом плече — нелепая авария, в которой Перона пострадала так, что даже не заметила, как он умер. И ожил.

Полоса на тонкой, легко краснеющей коже каждый день напоминает ему о крови на руках и той секунде, когда он думал, что все. Что это конец.

— Если ты хочешь отвлечься на очередную лекцию о безопасности за рулем, то давай. Но я собираюсь бросить тебя после окончания.

— Не надо, — Михоук целует шрам. — Не надо меня бросать.

Перона тихо смеётся.

— Кстати, я перекрасила волосы: в тон новых обоев.

Он смотрит на её розовые косы и на фиолетовую стену и думает, что ему послышалось.

— Не там, дурак, — Перона закатывает глаза и медленно тянет рубашку вверх.

*

— Расскажи ей, — слишком громко говорит пьяный Шанкс, и Перона кричит из-за двери: — Да, да! Расскажи мне всё!

— Расскажи, — тише повторяет Шанкс. — Почему ты ей не скажешь?

— Ты веришь в реинкарнации? — спрашивает Михоук и отпивает прямо из бутылки.

— Что?

— Перона верит.

— Она считает, что ты… — теряется и начинает мямлить Шанкс. — Что вы. Стой, серьёзно?

Михоук пожимает плечами. Не Шанксу знать, как думает Перона.

Он не хочет ничего ей говорить, не хочет, чтобы она знала, зачем ему меч, чтобы плакала, боялась каждого незнакомца. Не хочет, чтобы она думала, о том, что «в болезни и старости» ждут только её. Михоук хочет оставить «все горе и печали» себе.

Перона влетает в кухню и швыряет на стол корзинку.

— Что ты мне привез, я заказывала не это!

Шанкс театрально икает и падает лицом в стол.

— Пьянь, — она качает головой и клюет Михоука в щёку горячими губами.

Это успокаивает. Иногда ему кажется, что время уже прошло и что её пальцы холодны и безжизненны. Что он упустил, недосмотрел, проморгал какую-то хитрую болезнь, которая придёт в их кровать и заберёт Перону.

И пусть Митос называет его параноиком, лишь бы без споров приезжал и успокаивающе говорил, что плохое кровообращение стоит лечить носками.

Перона пинает стул Шанкса напоследок и вылетает из гостинной — по своим важным и таинственным делам

— Она нечто, — Шанкс смеётся и тянется за новой бутылкой.

— Да, — соглашается Михоук и добавляет: — Проклятый Кума.

Он так ему благодарен.

— Расскажи ей.

*

— Я так нервничаю из-за этих придурков. Ты можешь представить, как выглядит ребенок Лолы? — Перона крутится у зеркала второй час, но все ещё полураздета. Это отвлекает. — Что мне с ним делать? Может, он мне не понравится.

Михоук сочувственно мычит, думая, что в таком случае надо оставаться дома, а не идти на крестины.

— Может, через несколько лет я буду готова. Ну, к детям. И Роксбурги должны получиться намного милее любых других детей… — не договорив, она застывает. Напрягается, всматривается в изображение и начинает что-то выискивать в копне светло-русых волос.

Он закрывает книгу.

Перона оборачивается и уточняет:

— Мы же не спешим? Правда? Ещё несколько лет тебя, меня и не купленной собаки, это ведь звучит неплохо?

Михоук только кивает. Разговор с Ророноа догоняет его снова — «я мог успеть завести детей» и «мне нужно было сначала с тобой поговорить».

— Только никаких Диков Младших. Имена ты выбирать не будешь, — Перона резко вырывает волос, вытягивает руку и смотрит на него с ужасом, как на змею. — Давно хотела вернуться к розовому, что думаешь?

Она подходит к нему и ложится рядом.

— Ты у нас всё ещё красавчик. — Разжимает пальцы, и длинный седой волос падает рядом с ними. — Хоть и такой древний. Не волнуйся, я буду любить тебя и стареньким.

Её голос дрожит, и Михоук перекатывается, прижимает её к кровати, ловит за руки.

— Хватит закрашивать седину по ночам, — продолжает частить Перона. — Пора в этом признаться. Я пойму. И ты ведь поймёшь? — отводит взгляд она.

— Пойму.

— И всегда-всегда будешь со мной?

— Конечно.

— Ловлю на слове, — Перона улыбается, спихивает его и, подхватив уже вроде как забракованное платье, возвращается к зеркалу.

— Лови, — говорит Михоук ей в спину. Он так хочет, чтобы она его словила, ты бы знал, Господи.

«Расскажи ей», — догоняют его слова Шанкса.


End file.
